Star War
Star Wars & Dragon Ball Z: What Becomes a Broken Hearted is a parallel and midquel to Star Wars & Dragon Ball Z: Soldiers of the Galaxy ''were a young soldier named Eddie Nivans a member of a reconnaissance battalion called Viper 2.4 squadron of the Earth Space Army Rangers. The team were ordered to track down RRA weapons Plot Attack on Sera It starts out as a recon operation taking on a aftermath battlefront on Sera were a small fireteam named Snake Team along with Misfit 1.3 Sector of the Earth Airborne Shock Troopers as they are tasked to destroy a satellite of the Red Ribbon Army into senting available transmissions somewere in the ruins of the planetary graveyard to the Confederacy of Independent Systems about a "Super Weapon" as most of Snakehead Team is killed by auto-turret fire as Eddie goes after with the shock troopers to fight the mounted turrets and proceed to destroy the station as Eddie meets his new commanding officer named Donald Maxson along his three other sqaudmates Niko Cole, Drake Anderson and Robert Redfield as they join another operation to Cretaceous. Assault on Cretaceous The five men then travel to a deadly airborne mission to the planet's orbit as they safey land and as they meet with other E.S.A. Rangers then they give an order to destory a nearby airfield into signal the airstrikes. Just after one of the RRA super-elite recon airfighters that nearly attack the second entire squad and it also attacks Donald and Eddie but as Eddie locates a missile rocket he uses it to destroy the airfighter but at the same time it now killed Niko and Drake once they tried to move away from the nearby bridge. After the attack Eddie and Donald found the corpses of Niko and Drake but Donald regardless he tells Eddie to man up but also angers Eddie about what happen to Raptor Team and then a holograpic transmission from Michael Sanderson tells that they are fighting in the middle of a prolonged battlefront as Donald agrees (but so far without replacements) and then Eddie collects Niko's and Drake's dog-tags and leaves with Donald. Fighting on Love Praesitlyn The troops (including Donald and Eddie) arrive on Love Praesitlyn just after the time were most of the entire E.M.N.S.C forces retreated away from the main palace and that the Queen who is about to join the CIS. However just before the Grand Army of the Republic lead by clone commanders Gree and Bly with Jedi General Quinlan Vos, Donald and Eddie take surprise as they try to find Sanderson but suddenly the Droid Army also arrvived and a Commando Droid pops out and nearly wounded Donald as Eddie is albe to fight it hand-to-hand but the droid is killed by Tien Shinhan and then Eddie trys to asks and thinks but then sees a badly injured Donald but is accompanied by Clone troopers and their medics. Upon trying to return before extraction a swarm of purple moving silme head towards Eddie and six other soldiers then being recovered resulting him being infected slowly then was being tested in the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center to were he will be back to normal. Behind The Scenes ''Star Wars & Dragon Ball Z:What Become a Broken Hearted was the only ans shortest minisode in the mini-series taking place during ''Soldiers of the Galaxy ''showing how the cure (LXH virus) is a threat bio-weapon made the Red Ribbon Army like how they also made the HV cure. Triva *The scenes were Eddie and others arrive on Cretaceous before Niko and Drake die kinda mimics the level ''Rock and a Hard Place ''from ''Battlefield 3 ''to were two USMC soldiers named Campo and Matkovic were killed by a SU-25 jet. Category:Mini-Series